


Sunflowers

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Anger, Do Not worry it will turn into a Healthy Polyamory, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, Love Triangles, Multi, Non-Binary Thomas Connor, Pining, Pre-Canon, Trans Female Character, its not mentioned but yall should know, susie handles it Like A Champ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: Their gaze follows the object of their love, too shy to reach for it.or, a gruff mechanic and a voice actress find they have something in common
Relationships: Susie Campbell & Thomas Connor, Susie Campbell/Allison Pendle, Thomas Connor/Allison Pendle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Sunflowers

“Why don’t you do it, then?“

“Listen-”

“No, _you_ listen, ‘cause if I came here it wasn’t to get told by some _git_ how to do my own damn job, alright? Alright.”

“Thomas-”

“CONNOR. It’s CONNOR, goddamnit, I’m _not_ your friend, capische?”

“Mr. Co-”

“JUST. CONNOR.”

“Alright, Co-”

“SHUT UP.”

The mechanic looked and sounded like a sizzling teapot left on the stove for far too long, hissing as his face got warmer and warmer with rage, its hue nearly reaching the scarlet of his eyes. His hands were balled in fists that could have and already had caused some nasty black eyes should he have lost his temper for good despite his attempts at keeping calm. The entire music department was trying to get as far away from him as possible, and the bassoon player regretted ever attempting to criticise the albino’s work on the pipes that ran across the wall.

A gentle tap on the wall momentarily interrupted his angered distress; his head turned with a movement so quick it almost dislocated his neck.

Allison only pointed to a secluded room not too far away - a storage room for drums and other instruments - without a word, as if inviting him in.

He stormed past her and slammed the door behind himself. Nobody knew how a man could spend fifteen minutes just sitting alone in a room boiling in rage without exploding. And yet, when he emerged, he had fully regained his composure. He was still thouroughly pissed, and with a look that could kill a lesser man, but he had calmed down.

He spared a glance at the bassoon player cowering in his seat, and turned his gaze on the voice actresses standing not too far away, looking over their scripts.

Allison caught his glare and rose her head to smile at him. Her long ginger braid fell from her shoulder with a soft fold.

The mechanic’s snow white cheeks gained a rosy tint; he mumbled a thank you as he averted his eyes, and left for one of the lower levels where he still had some work to do.

Susie frowned as his back disappeared behind a corner.

Truth be told, she didn’t hate Thomas.

She couldn’t manage to like him, but she would have never just hated him. And that was because, she recognized, her dislike of him came from something that had nothing to do with either of them: Allison.

From the second the taller woman had entered the Studio, Susie had fallen for her. Fallen hard. Like a cat dropping from a seven story building and getting hit by a tree branch just before it can land on its paws. And Allison - sweet, kind, lovely Allison - had fallen for her too! At least, she’d looked like it. They’d exchanged fun conversations sitting across from one another on tables for two and tenderly held hands away from indescreet eyes, but Susie wasn’t quite sure those were signs that the other voice actress fancied her. She could have just regarded them as things friends do with one another, and who could have blamed her for that? Certainly, the kisses Allison would sometimes press on her head with soft giggles were a token of friendship, and nothing more.

Ah, but a girl can dream! And no matter what her relatives might have thought, Susie was a girl, and dream she did. She dreamt of Allison’s arms around her and her lips pressed to her cheek. A gentle romance - that’s what she dreamt of.

And yet, and yet.

Mr. Thomas Connor had come into the picture.

The voice actress herself had never found a particular interest in men, no matter the height or size; they simply weren’t her cup of tea. But Allison - oh woe! - Allison seemed to have been captivated by the grumpy, peevish attitude of the strikingly pale mechanic. She appeared to find some sort of charm in his deep, harsh voice and in his tight crimson eyes, in his perfectly rectangular figure; something about his pearly white hair must have had caught her attention, and now she couldn’t keep her gaze off of him.

Yes, it was jealousy, what Susie felt - a true, terrible envy.

But she wasn’t going to let it get the best of her. She was a mature woman, and she had no real reason to hold a grudge against poor Mr. Connor. He’d never wronged her, not once! Causing him pain was utterly uncalled for.

It was at a quiet party.

Allison’s copper braid shimmered along her back in the dim lights and her lashes fluttered close to laugh at a story Jack was telling her, a hand politely covering her thin unpainted lips.

Being a wallflower didn’t quite fit Susie, but it allowed her to smile as she reveled from afar in the beauty of her darling ginger angel’s lovely joy.

A soft cough.

“Ms. Pendle’s very lovely tonight.” Thomas mumbled softly as he leaned slightly towards her, nursing a half full drink.

She smiled at him gently: “She sure is, ain’t she?”

The mechanic nodded. They both looked at her enjoying herself, taking part in the fun; now she was watching Sammy, trying his hardest to get Wally off of the beverages before he exhausted every last drop of liquid inside of the building.

“Why do you like her?”

“ ‘scuse me?”

“I mean, she’s a very likeable person.” the voice actress backpedaled quickly. “For many different reasons, of course. Why do _you_ like her, Connor?”

The albino lowered his gaze onto the floor, embarassed, and immediately the singer regretted her words. Her lovely mouth opened again to apologize for her brash behaviour, but his low rumbling voice interrupted her: “I don’t really know, Ms. Campbell, I… I don’t really know. She’s…”

Vermilion eyes rose again to look for ginger hair; black irises followed suit.

“She’s gorgeous, and kind. She’s sweet, an’ her voice is… It’s…”

“Heavenly?”

“Oh no, that’s yours, Ms. Campbell, hers is… It’s more, hm… It’s more down to earth, but, but really gentle, too. Really pretty, really pretty. It, it fits her. It’s beautiful, it’s kind, it’s something that keeps you grounded. A little, a little like she is, you understand?”

Susie nodded.

She understood rather well.

“Sometimes, I… Sometimes I really want her to hold my hand.”

It took a little for that to sink in.

How strange!, the voice actress thought to herself, That such a strong, large man had such a chaste image of love!

To hold hands with the woman he adored above all else.

What a soft, kind-hearted fantasy.

A gentle romance.

That was what Thomas Connor dreamed of.

They quietly observed Allison’s happiness without daring to take part in it, like reptant sunflowers basking in the glory of their darling sun.


End file.
